Future mobile communication terminals such as smartphones can be expected to be able to operate communication links according to different radio access technologies (RATs) at the same time, e.g. a communication link based on WiFi in parallel to a communication link based on LTE. Efficient approaches to make use of such parallel communication links are desirable.